1. Field of the Invention
This invention relate to equipment for use in sporting and athletic activities and more particularly to water skiing equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Over recent decades the sport of water skiing has experienced a rapid growth in popularity. It is a sport which may be enjoyed by a wide range of age groups, and which affords many families the opportunity to engage in a vigorous outdoor activity which all members enjoy. It is found, however, that many beginning skiers, while enjoying the skiing itself, may have difficulty being able to consistently gain an upright skiing position from the conventional semi-submerged starting position. This difficulty often results from the inability of the beginning skier to maintain his skis in a parallel position which may stem from the lack of upper or lower body strength or dexterity on the part of such beginning skiers, particularly in the case of younger skiers. Because of this often temporary condition, such beginning skiers may become discouraged with the sport altogether or their progress and enjoyment of it may be retarded by many years.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a inexpensively manufactured and durable instructional device and method for its use which will enable beginning skiers to easily and safely attain an upright water skiing position from the conventional semi-submerged starting position.